Underworld Aftermath (Season 2) Preview
by Draago2
Summary: After the conclusion of Season 1 get a look at things to come in the eventual release of Underworld: Aftermath season 2. If you have not read season 1, I would suggest trying just the first episode and if you don't like it let me know your reasons why. There are no Underworld characters in this preview (Sorry) It's more for fans of season 1.


UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH

Written by:

David Jacob

Season 2: Preview

The thick greenery of the jungle keep people from venturing too far into the old ruins of a dead civilization. The stone structures were fallen over or broken in. All were covered in vines, plants and various bugs. Only one structure remained with all four sides. It was a type of worship center for the people who once built this place. Now it was overgrown and weakened by centuries of neglect. From a hole in the roof of this ruin there was rising smoke. Inside right in the center of the room was a large cast iron pot. Beneath it a fire was burning causing the liquid inside to boil. All around the room were glass jars filled with various things: slugs, frogs, spiders, animal hair, human hair, different color liquids and various jars of blood. Next to the fire sat about seven jars, five of them were well stocked with their strange ingredients, while the two containing blood were near the end of their content.

From the jungle emerged three figures wearing large hooded cloaks, each carrying something and with both hands tightly clutched around it. The one in the lead walked into the ruin first, this figure sat in front of the fire and ingredients while the other two stood at each side behind her. The cloaked figure opened up her hands to reveal a bright green and blue frog. The locals know to avoid the deadly frogs in the area since one touch could kill an adult easily. The frog was lowered to the floor and then held down with only one hand while the figure pulled a knife from the large cloak. Using the edge of the knife carefully the figure sliced the skin of the frog and pulled off the majority of it. The dying frog was then released. It only hopped a few times before dying slowly. The figure dropped the skin into the boiling pot and then stood up and stepped to the side. The other two cloaked figures repeated the process and after all three frog skins had been placed inside they stood around the pot in a circle.

As the liquid inside the pot changed colors, the three hooded figured removed their cloaks. Each one had the appearance of a young woman, They wore clothes made from the skin and fur of animals. The leader wore a skirt made from the pelt of a jaguar, it still had the tail attached. The two secondary women lifted up the mostly empty jars of blood and poured all the remaining content into the boiling pot while the leader watched and waited. Once the liquid took on a different color the leader took a long ladle from the old shelf and she dipped it into the concoction. She scrapped the bottom of the pot and pulled up the ladle with a thin layer of sludgy looking brown paste. She put it to her lips and sucked up the brown sludge. It burned her mouth and her throat but once it reached her stomach the fast acting concoction began rushing through her body. Her throat and mouth were healed from the burns and she was rejuvenated. She handed the ladle off to her right hand lady and eventually both women had drank the sludge.

They removed the pot and threw out the excess and useless discolored liquid. The kept the fire burning and sat around it in a circle. The leader was the first one to speak. "We knew this day would come. It's time to return to the world." -Leader. The other girls nodded in agreement. "It was a good thirty years. I'm surprised the supplies lasted this long." -Happy lady. "I told you we should have collected more, but no one ever listens to me." -Gloomy lady. The leader spoke up again. "We need to find a new location to collect fresh blood. Maybe even a steady source." -Leader. "No way, you remember what happened when we tried to make a deal with that wrinkly old Vampire?" -Gloomy lady. "You always bring up things from the last century. Maybe things are better now, maybe people will love us this time!" -Happy lady. "It's not likely but we should remain under the radar anyway, besides collecting Vampire and Lycan blood is not a very popular thing to be known for." -Leader. "But maybe they will forgive us?" -Happy lady. "We should do what we always do, rely on our skills and just bag 'em up." -Gloomy lady. "We will see how things go, just don't forget that we only have thirty days to find both a Vampire and a Lycan. (sigh). It's not easy being immortal." -Leader. "It's not easy being a Witch." -Gloomy lady. "Yeah, It's not easy being a Witch!" -Happy lady.

End Preview

*Favorite me as an author if you wish to keep up with the

eventual release of the second season of

UNDERWORLD:

AFTERMATH


End file.
